Puerro Y Plátano la pareja perfecta
by Natsuki Otaku
Summary: Miku va a un parque a encontrarse con sus amigos y su hermano, al llegar hay dos gemelos al cual la invita a su cumpleaños, el gemelo se sonroja cada vez que habla con miku ... pasara algo entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: EHH Dejo en claro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pertenece ah__**Yamaha Corporation, y solo hago esto con fines de diversión (:**_

_**es la primera vez que hago un fic asaque ojala les guste :B no tengo mucha imaginación xD**_

En una tarde soleada una chica de largo cabello color aguamarina paseaba por la gran ciudad de Tokio, ella en un par de minutos se encontraría con sus amigos aunque ella prefería quedarse en su casa jugando sus valiosos videojuegos, ella se tomaba el cabello con 2 coletas por ser tan largo. A esta chica le gusta andar bien vestida así las personas que las conozcan tomarían una buena impresión de ella, aunque no le interesaba lo que las otras personas pensaran. Después de caminar un par de cuadras llega a un gran parque, ahí es donde se encontraban sus queridos amigos el cual los apreciaba mucho ya que todos ellos venían de una familia rica y muy poderosa al igual que ella.

Ella y su Hermano Mikuo Vivian con sus tíos porque cuando ellos tenían tan solo 6 años sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, la mayoría de la familia le dio la espalda y su tía Luka con su esposo Gakupo los acogieron como sus propios hijos, ya que ellos no podían tener. Su tía es muy conocida ya que es muy buena cantante y su tío Gakupo era un famoso abogado el cual nunca perdía un caso, solo que ellos lejanamente se encontraban en casa porque Luka tenía giras constantemente y su esposo siempre la acompañaba.

Miku y su hermano gemelo ya estaban acostumbrados, además sus tíos le dejaban el dinero suficiente para alimentar a 100 hombres así que nunca les ha faltado nada. Ellos estaban muy agradecidos por todo lo que hacían por ellos.

Al llegar sus amigos estaban hay

-_Hola chicos_- dijo Miku acercándose.

-_Hiiiii_- dijeron sus amigos muy animados. Miku a medida que se va acercando Gumi se abalanza sobre ella dándola vuelta al mismo tiempo diciéndole en un susurro.

-_Tenemos amigos nuevos_- Miku quedo con cara e incógnita al darse vuelta encuentra a dos gemelos, eran un poco más bajo que ella.

Los gemelos andaban vestidos parecidamente y era algo difícil distinguirlos pero a la vez fácil ya que el peinado era diferente y la chica andaba con una pequeña falda y el chico con un short

-_Ellos son los gemelos Kagamine_- dijeron muy animados Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Akaito,Gumiya, Meito y Mikuo ( Mikuo llego antes ya que tenía un partido de básquet)

-_Son nuevos por aquí llegaron hoy en la mañana y decidimos que podrían ser nuestros amigos_- Miku sonrió y dijo…

-_Hiii mi nombre es Hatsune Miku ojala nos llevemos bien_- los gemelos asintieron y amablemente respondieron

-_Igual mente Miku_- Ambos sonrieron solo que el chico algo sonrojado

Miku al mirar bien al chico le pareció atractivo pero ella no quería un novio, ya que le parecía algo extraño de que alguien quisiera tener una novia que le gusten los videojuegos, que le guste el futbol, que vea anime y cosas que van más para hombres.

-_Miku-chan que harás el próximo fin de semana_- dijo rin dándole un pequeño codazo a su hermano el cual estaba mirando el cielo para tratar de que se le fuera lo avergonzado, cosa que no le resulto mucho que digamos.

-_eh no lo se creó que nada…. Porque rin?-_

- _ha es que el sábado es nuestro cumpleaños numero 15-_ dijo rin tomando a su hermano para que aterrizara.

- _pero no será una molestia_-

- _claro que no tu siempre serás bienvenida_ – dijo el rubio con cara de motivación, rin con ese pequeño detalle había confirmado todas sus sospechas, en cambio Miku era más lenta en cosas como esas ella solo sonrió.

- _Muchas Gracias Len iré encantada_- Len sonrió y se puso muy rojo, en cambio a rin le pareció muy gracioso


	2. Preparando al fiesta

_Disclaimer: Como dije antes __ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pertenece ah __**Yamaha Corporation, y solo hago esto con fines de diversión ((:**_

* * *

Ya era jueves, y Miku quería ir bien presentable así que fue a la tienda más cercana y encontró un bonito vestido muy sencillo con flores y una cinta color morado, era muy bonito, le pago a la cajera y se fue para su casa mientras tanto conversaba con su amiga Rin por el celular, hablaban mucho ya que las dos tenían muchas cosas en común y a Rin le pareció atractivo y simpático su hermano y ella acepto ayudarle para que los dos estuvieran juntos además Miku pensaba que Rin era una muy buena chica para su hermanito y harían una muy bonita pareja.

Miku al día siguiente llamo a sus amigos para ponerse de acuerdo en donde juntarse para llegar todos juntos al cumpleaños de los gemelos amarillos.

En casa de los Kagamine preparaban todo para que su fiesta fuera lo mejor, en cambio Len ayudaba cuando Rin lo encontraba sentado comiendo o sin hacer nada , a él solo le importaba hacer un jugo de plátano el cual se pasó la mayoría del día preparando su famoso jugo el cual rin lo encontraba estúpido

-_Len_-

-_Sí, que pasa estoy algo ocupado ya estoy terminando, solo me falta probarl_o- Len sostiene el vaso y lo llevo a hacia su boca

-_ A ti te gusta mi amiga Miku no es cierto?_- dijo rin haciendo que su hermano escupiera su hermoso jugo de plátano en la cara de gemelo, ella solo se quedó quieta

-_Rin eh… etto.. pe…. perdo..n fue m..i intenci..ion_- Rin tomo un paño húmedo se notaba un aura negra saliendo de ella

_-Le diré a Miku que le gustas_- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

_-Nooooooooooooooooooo hermanita are todo lo que quieras hasta el aseo de toda la casa por 1 mes_- Dijo Len agarrándose de la pierna de ella

-_ 2 meses y no le digo_-

- _1 mes y medio_-

-_ Ahhh bueno me la debes hermanito estúpido y empiezas desde ahora_-

-_Pe..pero Riiiiiiiiiin porfa_- y coloca la carita de perrito, Rin al verlo saca su teléfono y empieza a marcar muchos números, al terminar le muestra el teléfono a su hermano.

-_Si quieres se lo envió ahora mismo_-

-_No my lady al tiro empiezo_- y agarro un trapero y empezó a limpiar su jugo de plátano en el piso-

-_Ah y Len tu sabes que no me gustan la arañas asique si veo tan solo 1 grande o pequeña en todo este mes y medio enviare este mensaje al tiro claro después de gritarte_- dice Rin riéndose

-_Te Quiero hermanito_- decía mientras subía las escaleras

-_Me vengare!_- Susurro Len mientras limpiaba su hermoso jugo en el piso

* * *

Se que este es mas corto bueno les prometo que el próximo sera diferente .


	3. La gran Fiesta

En la casa de los Kagamine….

Es del día de la fiesta y los pequeños Kagamine están listos, a Rin se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un gran baile el cual Len no se interpuso ya que quería bailarlo con su adorable Miku y Rin con Mikuo la pareja perfecta , Len andaba con una camisa color negra media desabrochada y una corbata del mismo color media suelta y por último el pantalón del mismo color, que lo hacía verse espectacular y para el gran baile estaría igual en cambio su hermanita estaba con un vestido corto color amarillo fofo, para el baile se había comprado un vestido de color amarillo limón, con un cintillo muy hermoso del mismo color. Todo estaba listo para la gran fiesta solo que los padres de los pequeños no podrían ir ya que tenían que ser transferidos a Tokio lo que se demora entr meses, pero ellos eran felices solos.

En la casa Hatsune…

Miku ya tenía listo su regalo a ambos, a Rin le hiso un collage de fotos de Mikuo lo cual sabía que le encantaría, y a Len le salía algo más difícil pero su gemela había dicho que Len aceptaría cualquier cosa si viene de ella cosa que a ella se le ocurrió mandar a hacer 4 chapas y posters de plátanos (ya que los ama). Ya estaba lista junto con su gemelo ella ya sabía lo que le regalaría porque…

El día anterior…

-_Mikuo ya le compraste los regalos a los Kagamine?_-

-_Sin Miku están en mi pieza_-

-_Ahhh Bueno hermano_- dijo Miku mientras revisaba la pieza de su hermano cuidadosamente para que no se diera cuenta, buscaba y buscaba pero no encontraba los regalos asique indignada iba camino hacia la puerta hasta que ve dos pequeños envoltorios de papel de regalo encima del escritorio, los tomo y los empezó a abrir sin que se rompieran y vio un colgante muy bonito que decía "M&R" cosa que a su hermana le pareció muy tierno y iba a ver el de Len cuando su hermano llego y pesco el obsequio de Len que no alcanzo a ver.

-_Miku que haces viendo los regalos_- dijo su hermano muy enojado y sonrojado

-_Ahhh hermano que le pones color si solo alcance a ver el de Ri_n-

-_A ufff_- dijo el pasándose la mano por la cara

-_Puedo ver el de Len_- dijo Miku colocando una carita de niña inocente

-_Eh no es una sorpresa lo siento_-

-_Ahhh que eres mal hermano Mikuo-_ y se fue

-_Casi nos descubre…_.-

Volviendo al presente….

-_Bueno vamos nos dijo Miku_- mientras cerraba las puertas de la caza

-_Si tienes razón los Chicos nos están esperando afuera_- dijo Mikuo mientras abría la puerta principal de la casa – Hola chicos ya salimos, vamos Miku apúrate-

-_Sii si ya voy, bueno vamos, Hola amigos_-

-_Ohayo pequeña miku_- Dijo Kaito

-_Hii_- dijeron los demás

-_Hola a todos, amigo Kaito…_-

-_Hoy estas tan hermosa_-

-_Ehh Gracias amigo_- dijo algo sonrojada

-_Vamos?_- Dijo el alto peli azul ofreciéndole el brazo

-_Si Claro amigo_- Avanzó un par de pasos y Kaito aun el ofrecía el brazo y por cortesía se lo tomo

Miku mientras caminaba se acordaba de cuando….. Ella estaba paseando por el parque en lo que aparece el Peli azul, la mayoría de sus amigos decían que Kaito él gustaba Miku pero a ella no le gustaba y trataba de ser buena con él y siempre le marcaba la palabra "AMIGO" demasiadas veces lo cual sus amigos ya estaban hartos de escuchar eso siempre y a pesar de eso Kaito seguía siendo el mismo, además Meiko estaba enamorado de él pero Kaito es una cabeza de pescado ya que todos le decían que Meiko estaba enamorada de él pero él pensaba que era un chiste y nunca les creyó y siguió molestando a la pequeña peli aguamarina, a ella no le molestaba pero Kaito se sobrepasaba en todo ya que siempre la invitaba a salir y ella aceptaba para que no se sintiera tan mal cosa que ya era muy seguido pero siempre invitaba a Meiko y los dejaba solos por un rato y después volvía pero su intento era siempre fallido, ya que Kaito nunca entiende pero Miku jamás se dará por vencida para ayudar a su amiga.

-_Bueno este es el plan_-dijo Gumi –_Yo tocare el timbre y el gemelo que habrá la puerta nos tiraremos encima de él o ella ok?_ _Todos entendieron_-

-_Si_-

-_Okey entonces empecemos el plan_- Dijo Gumi mientras tocaba el timbre, todos estaban listo pero a Miku la llamo Luka y tuvo que contestar mientras todos se tiraban encima de la pobre Rin

5 Minutos antes

-_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin están tocando el timbre anta tu porfa-_

-_Ni loca estoy colocando las plantas en los floreros que irán en las mesas .. que lindas se verán .. Y este es el ultimo .. Porque no vas tú?_-

-_Estoy ordenando la ESFERA que tú pediste para el baile_-

-_Tú no te negaste hermanito_-

-_Si me negaba me pegabas_-

-_Okey yo iré pero asegura de que quede perfecta no quiero que le pase nada a mi esferita ya que eh dejado toda mi suerte de esta noche en ella_-

-_Que eres loca hermanita_-

-_Bueno si yo estoy loca que queda para ti Gemelito_-

-_Mmmmm si tienes algo de razón_- mientras se encorvaba los hombros

-_Bueno yo iré ya que el flojo de mi hermano no quiere i_r- Mientras abría la puerta muchas personas se abalanzaron encima de la pequeñita de Rin a la cual llegaron a votar, Len al escuchar el alboroto miro hacia la puerta viendo a todos sus amigos encima de Rin excepto Miku ya que ella trataba de entrar con la risa

-_Es tan bonita_- dijo el pequeño amarillo para sí mismo, mientras bajaba y colocaba la escalera en donde debía de estar.

-_Hola Len Feliz cumpleaños_ – Dijo la aguamarina saltando sobre el dándole un gran abrazo y un gran beso en la mejilla Haciendo que le quedara muy rojo y paralizado

-_ah? Len estas bien?_- decía Miku mientras lo movía

-_Ahh no te preocupes siempre le pasa eso cuando le gu….._-

-_Eh cuando me .. Gustan las sorpresas si eso Miku_- Dijo Len rápidamente

-_A claro eso_- dijo Rin mirando con cara de asesina a su hermano

-_Bueno Feliz cumpleaños Amiga_- mientras le daba un abrazo y se acercaba a la oreja de Rin - _y futura cuñada_- Mientras Rin se colocaba roja

-_Miku no digas esas cosas jiji y Muchas gracias amiguita_-

-_Hola Hermosa Feliz cumpleaños_- Dijo Mikuo acercándose algo sonrojado y abrazo a la pequeña cumpleañera quedando muy cerca de la boca de Rin

-_Hola Muchas gracias Mikuo_- Decía Rin mientras se sonrojaba

-_Bueno los tortolitos pasémosla súper para que este cumpleaños sea inolvidable cierto Len?_- Dijo Miku tomándolos a Mikuo y Rin.

-_Ehh si claro comamos pastel?_-

-_Sii vamos a comer pastel chicos_- dijo Rin tomando a todos y llevándolos al salón. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que el pastel era sencillo cosa que ellos no creían. Ah los 5 minutos ya no quedaba pastel era tan delicioso que todos quisiero hasta 4 pedacitos de pastel. Luego abrieron los regalos Rin al abrir el regalo de Mikuo quedo muy sorprendida y se sonrojo mucho haciendo que todos los molestaran por el regalo, Todos los regalos eran fabulosos algunos eran pases para ir a un acuario, otros para ir a un restaurant chino por 1 semana seguida todo gratis, ya que el restaurant era de la familia Shion, Mikuo le regalo unas entradas al cine y adentro había una tarjeta que decía….

"_Aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños, sé que es hoy pero puede esperar tan solo 3 días la pasaras genial con mi hermanita ya que le gustan estas película, no creo que le parezca terrorífica pero sé que esto hará que puede que lleguen a algo, Mis mejores deseos _

_ Mikuo"_

Ya eran las 11pm y era tiempo del gran baile todos tenían pareja, Mikuo había ayudado a que Kaito bailara con Meiko y sorprendentemente ella estaba sobria, Gumi bailo con su hermoso novio Gumiya o su "chanchito" como le llamaba, Akaito con Neru, Len y Miku ayudaron a los dos muy sonrojados Rin y Mikuo a que se juntaran para que al fin Mikuo el pidiera bailar, Mikuo estaba muy feliz viendo a todos sus amigos muy felices cuando llega Len…

-_Te gustaría bailar conmigo_- Dijo Len estirándole la mano

-_Por supuesto_- Justo en ese momento se colocó una canción lenta y muy bonita haciendo que Miku se acercara mucho a Len cosa que lo ponía demasiado contento pero tenía que ser fuerte ya que solo eran amigos. Todo era muy bonito.

-_Miku ehh la verdad tengo entradas para ir al cine y …. Me pre-preguntaba s-s-si te gu-gu-gustaria ir con m-mi-migo_-

-_Si claro estoy libre cualquier día, cuando es? Y que película es?_-

-_Sera dentro de 3 días, eh sé que puede ser fome es Actividad Paranormal_-

-_Si me encantaría ir contigo_-

-_Gracias Miku_- decía Len Mientras la abrazaba y Miku correspondía al abrazo.

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana y los chicos se tenían que ir ya que era muy tarde, todos se ivan para sus casas, la fiesta de los Kagamine había estado esplendida se habían sacado muchas fotos lo cual Miku compraría un álbum y las guardaría de recuerdo. Los gemelos estaban muy feliz ya que todo había salido esplendido y a ellos le había ido excelente con los Hatsune haciendo mejor la fiesta y en especial a Len ya que iría al cine con su adorable y hermosa Miku.


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

Al día siguiente Miku se levanta a las 2 de la tarde ya que con su hermano llegaron a la cara y empezaron preguntas locas, preguntas por aquí y preguntas por haya de parte de los dos gemelos.

**En la madrugada….**

-_Dime Mikuo que ha pasado con mi mejor amiga Rin?_- Pregunto Miku moviendo las cejas

-_Ehhh etto.. na-nadap-_ comenzando a silbar

-_Así que tendré que sacar conclusiones, tengo cuñada por lo cual para mi es espléndido porque podre molestarte y es mi mejor amiga, además quiero una laptop nueva, 2 cámaras una profesional y la otra normal ya que la mía creo que dejara de funcionar, y un computador de los nuevos con un buen procesador para guarda muchos juegos y animes ya que Gumi me prestara muchos, 2 memorias externas ahhh y casi se me olvidaba 4 álbumes para fotos- _Dijo Miku sonriendo y anotándolo todo en un papel .. Mientras Mikuo quedaba con la boca abierta

_-De-de donde sa-sacaste es-eso?- tocándose la cabeza_

_-mmmm Bueno mis fotos dicen mucho-_ mostrándole la cámara y cambiando unas fotos en las que Mikuo se arrodillaba y Rin se colocaba nerviosa, en otra sale Rin tirándose en los brazos de su gemelo, y en la otra dándose un apasionado beso.

-_ERES UNA MALDITA PSICOPATAAAAA_- Dijo Mikuo gritando

-Nop yo solo estaba sacando fotos y justo apareció mi hermosa cuñada/mejor amiga por las cuales le saque las fotos, no sé cómo no se rompió mi cámara, además mis padres te dijeron que si no subías tus notas este año no podrías tener ni citas ni novia, así que si no quieres que se enteren empieza a regalarme las cosas que te pedí…. Además con la mesada que nos dan nuestros padres te alcanza para comprarme eso y te sobrarían unos 400.00 mil pesos Mikuo-

-_ya bueno, bueno peor lo hago por Rin no por mí, además se acerca el día de los enamorados y quiero comprarle algo bonito a Rin hermana-_

_-Mmm si tu me compras toooodo lo que te pedí para las 3 de la tarde de hoy te prestare lo suficiente para que tengan una semana en un crucero ya que quiero recorrer el mar con mi amigo Len-_

_-Pero tengo sueeeeño y tendré que levantarme a las 8 para comprarte todo eso-_

_-Yo que tu coloco alarma-_

_-Bueeeeno, mala hermana! Oye y que es eso de "mi nuevo amigo Len"? Te gusta Len hermanita?-_

_-Noooooooo es un amigo igual o encuentro lindo y simpático pero no sé si quisiera tener un novio todavía, además ni siquiera sé si el gusto a Len, no me are falsas esperanzas-_

_-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja eres tan idiota hermanita que no te das cuenta-_

_-darme cuenta de que?-_

_-Lo siento esa no es mi tarea hasta que el te lo diga o tu te des cuenta no te podre decir nada mas-_

_-Llamare a mama-_

_-Enserio hermana no puedo-_

_-Mikuo 3….-_

_-Enserio harás esto?-_

_-2…-_

_-Okey mira cuando te comprare las cosas hablare con alguien bueno?-_

_-Bueno hermanito….. Una muy buena charla ahora tengo mucho sueño- _Dijo Miku bostezando

-_Okey hermana pero por favor no le digas nada a nuestros padres porfa_-

-_No te preocupes hermanito HASTA MAÑANA_- dijo Miku cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

**Volviendo al presente…**

Miku al despertarse vio muchas bolsas y cajas en su habitación, al principio quedo como…

**En la cabeza de la pequeña Miku….**

-_mmm Bueno rebobinemos no pase cerca de un banco anoche a comprarme ropa cierto?_- mirando su closet- _no eso no, mmmmmm Mikuo almejar se robó algo mi hermano es tan loco cuando se pasa de copas, pero que yo recuerde ayer solo tomo bebida, los extraterrestres me aman y me trajeron ropa, mmmm no creo que eso sería imposible a que pasara .. Extraterrestres? En que estoy pensando-_ pegándose en la cabeza- ahhh verdad que mi hermanito me trajo mis cosas-

**Saliendo de la pequeña y loca cabeza de Miku…**

Miku al levantarse hizo un gran alboroto, abrió todas las bolsas, abrió cada caja y encontrando una lista con unos tic, su gemelo hermano se levantó temprano para ir a comprar, y debajo de la lista encontró una carta la cual estaba sellada y al tomarla decía "_Para Miku_"

-_Qué será?-_ dijo al pequeña peli turquesa abriendo la carta

_Querida Miku_

_Tu hermano vino muy temprano hoy en la mañana, a buscar esta carta que he hecho con mucho cariño para ti, sé que nos conocemos hace poco y que casi no nos conocemos, pero en este pequeño tiempo me di cuenta de que eres muy linda, divertida, y te gustan las mismas cosas que yo, como los videojuegos, el anime, manga, y muchas cosas Frikis, sé que tal vez mis sentimientos por ti son muy anticipados pero desde que te vi aquel día siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y creo que me eh enamorado de ti, ojala que esto no eche a perder nuestra amistad y la ida al cine contigo ya que es lo que más quiero, quiero poder estar contigo enamorarte ser el hombre perfecto para ti, ser lo que tú quieras, sé que tenemos una corta edad, lose, tal vez no sea para siempre, lose, pero me gustaría ser tu presente y tu futuro, ojala que tus sentimientos sean parecidos._

_Te Quiere Len Kagamine_

Miku al terminar la carta se puso completamente roja como un tomate, haciendo que se tirara en la cama y muchas ideas aparecían en su cabeza

_-Le-le gusto co-como es po-posible… no c-creo que sea de verdad, porque me siento tan nerviosa, porque me coloque roja. Me gusta? No cómo es posible lo conozco hace tan poco pero me gustaría que fuera mi presente y mi futuro aunque no dure… que estoy diciendo noo yo no puedo tener novio y menos que me guste el, Len es muy atractivo y simpático, sé que sería un espléndido novio… pero que pasa si no es así? Ya ehh yo le gusto .. El me gusta… que hare ahora?-_ abrió la puerta de su habitación aún seguía muy roja

_-MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO-_ dijo Miku gritando, un golpe se escuchó desde la habitación de su hermano, y se abrió la puerta

_-Queee te pasa? Estas loca? Sabes lo cansado que estoy? … porque estas roja?_

_-Co-como q-que por-porque estoy ro-roja….. –_ mostrándole la carta

_-Ahhhhh ehhhh te gusta?-_

_-Si-siiii ese es-es el pro-problema-_

_-Y que tiene de malo?-_

_-y si después no es como me lo imagino?, si después le dejo de gustar? Si duramos solo 1 semana?-_

_-Miku no te inquietes, es como te lo imaginas, Len es un muy buen muchacho es reservado, precavido y cuidadoso, él no se rendirá hasta tener algo contigo, tú le gustas, él te gusta que más da?-_

_-Y que hago ahora?- dentro de 2 días más iré con él al cine….. Le digo que me gusta?-_

_-Ehhhh yo creo que deberías de tocar el tema y cuando él te diga que tú le gustas tú le dices a el .. Te parece pequeña idiota?-_

_-Bueno ….. Yo creo que será lo más razonable-_

_-Okey hermana problema resuelto… ahora me dejas dormir? Estoy muy cansado-_

_-Ahh si claro y muchas gracias hermano pro los regalos, Te Amo hermanito-_

_-Yo también Te Amo idiota… en la noche hablamos-_ dijo Mikuo Bostezando

_-Si yo igual dormiré así pensare mejor las cosas-_

_-No pienses tanto actúa-_

_-Bueno hermano, ahhh y sobre que me gusta Len no le digas quiero que sea sorpresa o llamare a mama y a papa-_

_-Claro hermanita como tú digas-_

* * *

_Ojala que les guste esta pequeña historia, el 14 de febrero subiré un especial de San Valentine_


End file.
